


Corsages and Boutonnieres aren't Really Our Thing

by DegrassiFanatic



Series: Boys Like Flowers Too [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boutonnieres, Boys Kissing, Corsages, Fight me if you disagree, Flower Crowns, Flowers, M/M, Magnus would do everyone's makeup, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: Simon, Raphael, Flower Crowns, and Prom.A.K.A Simon wants to go to prom with his best bud, Raphael





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shit fic about Raphael and Simon going to prom. Even though I don't actually write about them during prom.

~~“ _Roses are red, Violets are blue, I would love to go to prom with you and I hope you do too! ;)_ ” ~~

 

~~_“ Daisies are white, Tulips are yellow, come with me to prom and for once could you be mellow._ _"_ ~~

 

~~_“ Sunflowers are yellow, Carnations are pink, go to prom with me, I promise I won’t stink. "_ ~~

 

All of these sucked. Simon thought the hard part of asking Raphael to go to prom with him would be actually asking him, not the gesture. He couldn’t think of any sort of cute note to give him with the flowers.

 

He spent every class just trying to think of a adorable phrase for the other. Now, it was lunch and everyone was sitting in the courtyard. He and Raphael were sat against a tree.

 

“What are you writing? “ Raphael asked, snapping Simon out of his own thoughts.

 

“Nothing, just some notes for English class. ” he says absentmindedly. He goes back to thinking about possible poems.

 

He was again, pulled from his thoughts, when Raphael took his notebook.

 

_Totally a bad idea to write notes for Raphael in front of him._

 

Simon tried to get his notebook back from him but, alas Simon wasn’t as athletic as his friend. All his friends seemed to enjoy the debacle and were laughing instead of helping him out.

 

_Those jerkfaces._

 

“Oh, and who are these ‘English notes’ for? “ he asks teasingly waving the notebook in the air, “ ‘Roses are red, Violets are blue, I would love to go to prom with you and I hope you do too.’ winky face.”

 

“Maybe Maia or Maureen. Or Lily even.” Magnus spoke obviously enjoying Simon’s humiliation.

 

“Too bad if it’s Lily, ‘cause she already asked me out. ” Raphael smirked, finally sitting back down.

 

And if there was a sentence that could cause more heartbreak than the one Raphael spoke, he wouldn’t believe it.

 

And for the rest of lunch, he was quiet. And for the rest of the day. And for the rest of the week.

 

* * *

 

 

“I didn’t say yes to Lily you know. “ Raphael said out of the blue one day.

 

They were studying, and for once it wasn’t filled to the brim with Simon’s banter and Raphael’s annoyance. It was quiet, it was nerve wracking, and it was just the simplicity of _no._

 

“What? ” he replied.

 

“I didn’t say yes so, if you still want to go out with her you can.” the other said with a blank face.

 

“I don’t want to go to prom with Lily. Why would you think that? ” Simon questioned

 

“Well, ever since I mentioned she asked me out, you’ve been sorta not yourself. I just want you to go back to being Simon“

 

Yeah, he wasn’t himself. He found out his best friend, that he was pining for after years, was asked out by a girl. So, yeah he had some sort of basis to be out of his mind for a while.

 

“I’m still Simon. And, I still don’t want to go to prom with Lily.” _I want to go with you._

 

Raphael dropped the matter after that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seems like we’re the only two not paired off for prom. “ Raphael says as he leans against the limo.

 

They’re waiting for their friends outside of Magnus’s apartment. Magnus is doing everyone’s makeup and although Simon and Raphael hate gender roles, they’re not exactly into makeup.

 

“Could be worse, I mean at least we’re single together. “

 

“Yeah, it could. Oh, yeah and I got you something. “ Raphael says as he reaches inside the limo, to pull out a flower crown.

 

“You didn’t have to make me this. “ he speaks in awe. Because Raphael, dark, broody, and moody Raphael, spent time actually making him a flower crown.

 

“Of course I did. I mean how else are people supposed to know we’re going stag together. “ he tells him. And, Simon gives him a look of confusion.

 

“You know how couples wear corsages and boutonnieres. Maybe our thing could be flower crowns. ”

 

And Simon doesn’t know what suddenly possessed him but, he grabbed the boy in front of him and kissed him.

 

When the pulled apart Simon spoke softly against the boy’s lips ,“Roses are red, Violets are blue, I would love to go to prom with you and I hope you do too.”

  
“ Shut up, you nerd. “ Raphael said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and leave some comments and kudos please.  
> 


End file.
